Because Father Told Me To
by LessThanWhoIAm
Summary: Those Restraints will Clothe your body like a dress..."-Cassandra. And this was all because Father wanted him to give his Support, now Jezebel is dragged into the childhood he'd wanted to forget. And as always, Cassian wishes to help break those chains...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Count Cain, Godchild or any of its characters for that matter.**

**Because Father Told Me To…**

"**He's here because the Card Master ordered him to give me his support." –Cassandra, GodChild: Chapter 27- Castrato 3. **

**Chapter 1: What are little girls made of?**

'_He was laughing, the Card Master enjoyed seeing the Doctor suffer.'_

These thoughts are the only thing racing through my head as I pace the Doctor's well-sized room, waiting and hoping that Jezebel would walk through that door soon. Maybe alone would be a better way to convince that stubborn boy of his father's true intentions, maybe alone I can finally prove that he is foolishly throwing his life away for a man who could care no less.

And away from the taunting words of Cassandra, the Doctor will finally give all of his attention to me. I cannot deny that with the body I am in now, when positioned in a room with Cassandra, the longer limbed male drew all of the attention and held over the room, an air of authority that I myself cannot top in such a form.

Also when alone, it seemed Jezebel focused his attention solely on me, viewing me as the thirty-five year old male that I am.

So here I was. Though the Doctor was told to stay at Cassandra's estate, he had to make an unexpected return to retrieve a few items from his room. In fact Jezebel had arrived the night before however I was informed too late and had yet to see or speak with the Doctor.

So what now, I have been pacing the room for quite some time now, how long would it be before Jezebel returned to this room; he was to return to Cassandra tonight, so this was the final chance for me to make my point.

My gut bothered me, telling me that if I did not warn the Doctor now, of his downfall, before he left to stay with Cassandra, then my time would be up and I'd lose the Doctor to his own darkness. Not to mention Cassandra would most likely do God knows what to whatever was left of Jezebel's purity.

So it is now or never.

I continue to pace the room and with frustration setting in, I needed to calm myself, maybe fresh air would help, I can step out onto that balcony which Jezebel is so fond of and wait for him there.

The curtain is a soft gray, and gentle beneath my finger tips as I move it to the side. So easy to move, so easy to control, like a certain soft, gentle, gray haired youngster.

I catch myself staring at the curtain, wishing it were the Doctor.

'_No'_

What is wrong with me, did I miss the boy that much already, I had just seen him recently, in which I was informed by Cassandra of the support Jezebel was ordered to give, by the Card Master Alexis. What a foolish boy to grovel beneath such a man, superior or not.

My eyes travel away from the fabric and my hand moves to slide open the balcony door. The cool night breeze that emits from the nighttime air is already calming me. So I take complete steps outside and shut the door behind me; maybe a little louder than I meant to, for the sound sparks the attention of unwanted friends.

I soon find myself amidst a large flock of white doves, several landing at my feet while some take a seat on the balcony railing.

I myself take a sharp step back, my hand reaching instinctively towards the chest pocket which holds my knives as one dove stops very near my face. His white wings floating casually behind him, his head cocked ever so slightly, as if he were confused.

Then it hits me, the only other person to step foot on this balcony was Jezebel, so the sound I made with the door must have tricked the doves into thinking I were him. They were awaiting _his_ arrival.

I laugh gently; it is amazing to see that these animals loved this man as much as he loved them.

I feel foolish as I remove my hand from my chest pocket, making eye contact with the bird who still seemed to be waiting for an explanation as to why it was me in place of the Doctor. Glad to know that I am not the only one who is protective of him, I decide to go along with the situation.

My eyes never leave the bird ahead of me as I lift my hand to form a perch in which the bird can rest.

I was never very good with animals, even coming from the circus; however it must be worth the shot, I mean Jezebel does it so easily.

I whistle softly and the Dove pulls back just enough to examine my approaching hand. After watching the Doctor, I know that if I press the bottom of the bird's tummy, it will step onto my finger; at least that was my theory. However, when I lift my finger to press against the bird, instead of the damn thing perching on my finger, it lowers its beak and chomps down.

'_Shit!'_

"That hurt you bastard!"

My hand flies to my mouth to cover the small wound as I glare at the floating bird who is looking back with the same ferocity

'_Feisty little bugger. Reminds me of a certain someone.'_

"Well look, sorry if I'm not who you guys expected, but Jezebel is not here yet. As a matter of fact, I am waiting for him myself."

I could not believe I was talking with a flock of birds, however before joining Delilah I did not believe in bringing people back from the dead, I guess anything was possible.

The Doctor's 'friends' give me a skeptical look, however they seem to understand what it is I said, for the one ahead of me turns to make his leave, while others soon follow.

With so many birds flocking away, I find myself surrounded by a snow fall of white feathers.

It felt childish at first, but I could not help the warm feeling that erupted inside of me as I reach out to touch one of the feathers that seemed to be cascading down in slow motion.

'_Is this the feeling Jezebel gets whenever he is alone with his animals?' _

The feather is too soft beneath my rough finger tips; as if it will completely fall apart when I grab it. So I let my hand drop.

The white of the feather is so pure, no speck, no stain, nothing tainting it.

'_Is this how Jezebel's wings used to be?'_

My thoughts fade away as I hear the door within Jezebel's room being opened and closed.

'_Finally.'_

I turn away from the cascading feathers and grab the balcony door, pulling it open with no show of remorse, I needed to speak with Jezebel now and I have waited long enough.

"Doctor, I …"

A soft gasp is heard and I find myself staring at a young female, dressed in a long white laced evening gown that hangs loosely from her body as her figure is not yet full enough to fill the necessary curves, she must be young.

And by the looks of it, she was rummaging through the Doctor's medical supplies. The way her hands disappeared behind her back, it looked as though she took something.

Her mouth opens when she lays eyes on me.

"Ca…"

"I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you, but I thought you were someone else."

I interrupt her and she promptly shuts her mouth. We stare at each other and I take in her features. Sad grey eyes, soft gray hair flowing down her back, an angelic face, a petite body. She resembles the Doctor so much, however, I know his sisters are all dead; so is she of different relation to him?

The silence gets awkward and the girl has yet to say anything, she continues to look at me as though she is angry.

'_What the hell does this young dame have to be angry about, I have more authority to be in this room than she does, or is she a new experiment of Jezebel's; did he really bring one of his sister's back from beyond the grave?'_

"Did you come here to retrieve something for the Doctor?"

The look on the female's face darkens. Why? Was I not being polite? I could question as to what it was she stuck behind her back, however I did not.

"…Erm…Is the Doctor outside? If so I really need to talk with him."

The gray haired female suddenly huffs as if she is fed up with me and turns to leave the room.

'_That's it!'_

Now I am losing my patients. I have a low tolerance level for snobby baby dolls, no matter how porcelain they are.

My child-like hand grabs the girl's arm in a vice-like grip. I expect her to be shocked by my roughness, but instead she turns to me with an expression of boredom and standing so close I realize that she is taller than me, nearly the same height as Jezebel, wait no, exactly the same height as Jezebel.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

"Look, I don't care who you are, but I need to talk with the Doctor now! It is very important that I see him before he leaves tonight. Please, tell me if you know where he is."

The girl's eyes widen in shock, her mouth opened slightly, before those pale lips settle into a slight smirk.

'_What the hell is this dame's problem?'_

I soon find myself being pushed against the wall by strength that was not very impressive, but still too much for such a petite young female.

I am held against the wall by a well manicured left hand while the right one disappears behind the girl's back. She retrieves from behind her, Jezebel's prized scalpel. She must have tucked it into the waist of her dress when I entered the room.

My own hand reaches slowly for my chest pocket, however before I can even think of grabbing one of my concealed knives, I find the blade of the scalpel pressed dangerously against my throat, as the girl towers over me with a menacing smile. This girl would truly be beautiful if I had not been in this position.

"Are you here to kill me?"

A soft giggle rises in her throat, somewhat deep, but still cute, as she slowly shakes her head no.

"Then what are you trying to prove by this?"

The girl giggles again as she drops the scalpel from my throat shaking her head in what looked to be disappointment. I blinked confused as she tucks the scalpel back into its place at her back before moving her fingers to the buttons at the front of her dress.

She starts unbuttoning her dress without taking her eyes off of me and instantly I panic. Even for a thirty-five year old this is just too much.

"What are you…"

A swift knock at the door draws the attention of I and the girl. As the knob turns, the female quickly sets to buttoning her dress back.

Though I was never one to believe in God, at this very moment I was praying that Jezebel would walk through that door.

However, as luck would have it, or maybe God just doesn't like me, the one that walks through that door is the last person I wanted to see.

"Are you in here my dear? It is time to…"

Cassandra steps from behind the door, a smug look on his face when sees me backed against the wall.

"…Oh my, am I interrupting something?"

The head priest eyes the young female who turns her head away and continues walking and rummaging around the room, shoving small objects into the back of her dress as Cassandra watched with disgustingly hungry eyes.

'_Was this his woman? He could not have Jezebel so he decides to find a female identical to him? How sick is this man?' _

"What is it that you are doing in here anyway?"

I blink away my thoughts only to realize that Cassandra was addressing the female, not me; it was just like him to pretend as though I were not even in the room.

"I thought you said you only needed a few things, am I to wait all night for you. It is time for us to go."

The girl continues on with her rummaging, completely ignoring him; so Cassandra decides to turn his attention on to me.

"And what is it that _you_ are doing in the room of your Superior?"

I hate this man so much however I have no choice but to deal with him.

"I needed to speak with Jezebel. But he has not returned as of yet, so I will be making my leave."

Cassandra gives a whole-hearted laugh that sends unwanted chills down my spine. The girl turns to look at me, before dropping her head in defeat and walking over to Cassandra.

"Is that so?" He continues to laugh.

I ball my fist, to resist the urge I have to reach for one of my knives and start to make my way toward the door.

"What is wrong, Cassian? I thought you wanted to speak with Jezebel."

I stop and turn toward him, my anger building inside of me.

"You heard me the first time! He is not here!"

That ill man raises his hands defensively before moving to place his arm around the girl's waist. I notice how she flinches slightly but reluctantly leans into his touch.

"This is just grand, I never thought even a lower card could be this naïve. Oh well, I guess whatever it is you needed to say was not very important. Come my dear, it is time for us to leave."

Cassandra begins to pull the girl, non-to –gently out of the door. However, I cannot let them leave, not yet, I need to see the Doctor.

"Wait, Cassandra. If you know where Jezebel is then tell me, I need to speak with him."

The aristocrat stops at the door but his grip remains harsh on the girl's arm. He looks at me as though I were shit on the bottom of his shoe.

"I gave you your chance and you were lucky to have received that. Jezebel no longer needs you to babysit him. You witnessed that at my castle. He is to stay with me and you, you low class scum are not to come in contact with him anymore while I am here. Do you understand _boy_?"

My breathing grows harsh, and my hand is aching to reach for my pocket but I resist and instead stare back with the same amount of hatred.

The girl at the door has yet to say anything but she refuses to make eye contact with me and I am sure that she herself knows where the Doctor is.

"I have had enough of being here, I hope you retrieved everything you needed, it is time for us to be leaving…"

Cassandra turns toward the door, falling back into his act of completely ignoring my existence.

"I honestly do not know how you deal with these commoners… Jezebella."

That disgusting man leaves the room laughing loudly, the door shutting behind him and I swear I have never hated anyone more than I hated him at this moment, even my old Ring Master did not compare. That poor girl having to deal with his touch. Wait, he had uttered her name, what was it?...

'_Jezebella'_

I almost allow the name to slip my mind, but then my eyes widen in recognition.

'_No…'_

How could I have not seen this before, the hair, the eyes, the name. It was Jezebel. That woman _was_ the Doctor. She attempted to show me this when she raised that scalpel to my neck, when she began to unbutton her dress, to show me that she was not as she appeared. That is why she…I mean he, looked so defeated because I did not catch on.

"That sick fuck…"

He was forcing Jezebel to dress as a female for his own sick desire. But why did Jezebel not speak and tell me this, why did he keep quiet if he wanted me to know the truth?

Out of my own rage I swept my hand across one of the Doctor's supply tables easily knocking it and its contents to the floor.

How could I have been so naïve.

Cassandra was already trying to ruin the Doctor's purity.

I needed to help him, I do not care if I was banned from that castle, I needed to get back and help Jezebel or at this rate he would try and throw his life away once again…

I run out of the Doctor's door without thinking twice, leaving the mess of his room for someone else to clean.

**TBC…**

"**Jezebella, Jezebella…all day Long it's JEZEBELLA…" The idea came to me during the chapter in which it was revealed that in order to hide Jezebel from Alexis, Jezebel's mother had him dress as a girl….and wow was he a pretty little girl…But anyway, because we all know Cassandra likes to dress his boys in drag, then why not his favorite boy toy Jezebel…In one chapter they struck a deal that if Cassandra defeated Cain then he would own Jezebel…later on in that Volume, Jezebel was shown kneeling before Cassandra, kissing his hand as though the man had won already…and I always wondered what came after that, well at least before the part in which Cassandra's plan is foiled…so this is where my story comes from…It will be very short though, maybe only four chapters.**

Next Chapter to come…titled **"Sugar, Spice and All things Nice"….**To be done from Jezebel…or should I say Jezebella's point of view…

**Review.**


End file.
